


The Snow White Prince Is...

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Happy birthday to the ice cream boi!, Kaito is a prince of a kingdom in another world, Kit and Kou are siblings, Mahou is too mischievous for her own good, Meiko (Vocaloid) is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: In a kingdom wrapped with sparkling snow blankets, a crisis strikes. The lone heir to the crown, the Snow Prince Kaito, had been poisoned by a witch and forced to slumber for eternity. The King and Queen have tried to find his savior, promising a bounty and permanent alliance with the nation the hero came from... but no mage, sorceress, sorcerer, or girl could cause the sleeping prince to stir.Meanwhile, a girl who just wants to attend her brother's concert winds up spirited away to the snowy kingdom, and meets the adolescent she'd never thought she'd see in person— ever.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths), Kit & Kou (Signed Oaths)





	The Snow White Prince Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday KAITO! This took a little too long to write due to writer's block....
> 
> Though I made it!
> 
> Also, this might become a little mini-series, tehe!

Kit sighed, tapping away at her phone while trying to FC something on Lonata. After failing to get a Perfect Harmony for the tenth time straight, she closed the app and huffed into the cold winter morning. Her train was late, late, late! She was going to be late to her brother Kou's concert!

She promised him she wouldn't be late, but her train seemingly refused to wake up! Just where was the conductor?

Her phone buzzed, and a notification that a mystery app had been downloaded showed up on the lock screen. "Sekai Navi? The heck?" She sighed, and opened up the app after putting in her password. The screen of her phone glimmered, and the wind picked up.

"When is that train gonna arrive—" She muttered, shutting her eyes to block out the wind. When she opened them again, she realized she wasn't on the snowy station platform anymore. "Wh—" Bewildered, Kit nearly dropped her phone due to the fact she found that she was now standing in a beautiful ice garden.

"The rune worked? Um.. Mahou, why'd you gotta blank when you need to explain things...!?" Kit turned to face a girl wearing white robes, and they admittedly looked like a human Abyss Mage. Said girl also looked like she was scrambling to get words to explain how an ordinary and busy teen managed to find herself in a place that wasn't normal. "Can you first tell me where I am, and then what happened?" Kit sighed, a little annoyed given that she most likely was going to be late to her brother's concert now.

The girl (who Kit guessed was named Mahou) sighed. "You're right now at the royal palace of Crystalia, a kingdom whose pride is built upon its mastery of magic and the Cryokinetic arts. I summoned you here because......... um..." Mahou's surprisingly formal explanation turned into a squeak, and Kit furrowed her brow in confusion. "If this is a kingdom, then where's the princess? Or prince?"

"You see.." Mahou squeaked again, fiddling with her bird mask and sleeves. "The prince has been cursed." Kit pocketed her phone, trying to keep the odd feeling of deja vu she'd gotten at bay. "Well.. what is that curse?" Kit asked, hoping it wasn't going to be something like werewolves.

"Well, not cursed really.. but he'd been poisoned. The only way for him to wake up, according to the witch who'd committed the act, is if his Soulmate kissed him. The King and Queen have searched high and low for that soulmate, but no princess, commoner, or mage can break the spell. Given i'm still an Apprentice, i can't try it myself.. so I summoned you so you can help me with that." Mahou explained, and Kit connected the dots.

"So.. it's a Sleeping Beauty sort of thing?" Kit tried to clarify, and Mahou nodded. "Sorta."

Mahou then lead Kit to a white throne room, and Kit found herself recognizing the rulers to be Prima and Tonio. "Your majesties, I managed to summon a contender from beyond the Sekai to help." Mahou bowed, and Kit paused before doing the same. "Mahou.. we both trust that you know our kingdom is nearly spent, don't you? How can we trust her when she could be one of the Scarlet Witch's minions?"

"Um.." Mahou seemed to roll another blank at Tonio's question. "You Highness?" Kit began, trying to imagine everything like one of those Tattletale games. "Hm?" Prima was listening, although not without some skepticism. "The prince.. what is his name?"

"Is it necessary for us to tell you our son's name?" Kit tried her hardest not to squirm beneath the queen's questioning gaze. "Well.. um.. um...." The teen sputtered, and Mahou decided she should try helping the person who was over their head in the negotiation. "She might be an outlander.. but I was awfully specific with the summon, my rulers. She might just want to know the prince's name as to be respectful." Kit shot Mahou her best 'you're a lifesaver!' look, and Mahou covertly winked at the foreigner.

"Our son's name.." Tonio began, before Prima finished his sentence. "Is Kaito."

' _Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. What!? The digital singer I have a crush on is flipping royalty?!_ '

Mahou knew that the Outlander was most likely freaking out internally, but she had to give them kudos on their ability to not betray that.

"Well.. Your Highness.. there's a story that i heard about from my home that's a little similar to your son's predicament, admittedly." Kit sighed, and she felt the monarchs' attention on her. "From what Mahou told me.. your son was poisoned with a kind of spell that is only broken by a soulmate's kiss, no?"

Prima and Tonio nodded. "If you are already aware of that.. than what kind of connection does it share with a story from your homeland?" Kit nodded at Prima's question. "I was about to explain, Your Highness. In my homeland, there is a story named Snow White. In the story, the princess named Snow White is tricked into biting a poisoned apple by an evil witch. Only when her true love kissed her, would she awaken."

Mahou seemed to only be confused, while Prima and Tonio still seemed to be skeptical. "Well... the future of our kingdom hinges on this.. Mahou, take her to the prince's room." Tonio sighed. Mahou nodded, and then lead Kit away. Right when they were out of earshot from the throne room, Kit let out a long sigh of relief.

"How the heck did they actually let me slip by like that.. I was panicking the entire time!" Mahou only 'umm'ed in response, before deciding to ask about the elephant in the room. "Does your world.. not have kings or queens?"

"Not exactly," Kit explained. "On top of that, princes and princesses were just used as alliance tools instead of being treated like people. To be frank, a lot of wars that happened in the past of my world were in essence family feuds that got out of hand." Mahou hummed, right before they got to the top of the tower they had climbed the staircase of. "Sounds terrible.."

"Can't say it any better." Kit sighed, before quietly opening the door to a frigid room. "Gah, is it always that cold?" Kit exclaimed, the first part coming out as more of a hiss due to her hand touching the freezing doorknob. "Yeah.. it's one of the spell's effects." Mahou explained, opening the door fully so Kit could enter.

"So.. I-I just gotta... k-k...." Kit found herself pretty much flustered at the thought of what she needed to do. "Um.. have you not done it before?"

"Does it have to be a real one, or does a peck work?" "Huh?"

Kit began twiddling her thumbs, and she felt her face heating up from blush. "Truth be told.. i've actually been in love with someone who looks like the prince, in fact.." Kit sheepishly whispered, looking upon the adolescent sleeping in the bed.

He looked similar to his parents with fair skin and pale hair, though the gradient from blue to white didn't fully appear natural. "So.. you're telling me that you met someone who looks like the Prince?" Mahou asked, and Kit nodded. "Yeah, but neither of us really spoke to each other. Whenever we.. did, per se, it was always a fantasy for me. Something I thought wouldn't happen."

"Could it of been that you were too shy to tell him your feelings?" Kit paused at Mahou's question, and then shut the door. "Mahou... the prince... doesn't exist in my world. He's known, sure, but as a a 'digital idol'. He has no concrete information on anything in my world. Not even a last name or consistent look, either. I wound up with a crush on a person who I thought i'd never meet.. because I, in reality, knew nothing about him."

Mahou sighed, her small puff of breath turning into a little steam cloud in the frigid room. "I have a little theory on why no one could wake the prince.. want to hear it?" Kit nodded, a little worried and confused. "So, the reason why no one could wake him up.. is because of doubt. Fear. They worried too much about their failure, and as such their fears were realized. If we really want to wake up the prince..." Mahou trailed off. "We have to trust he'll wake up once we do what we must."

Mahou nodded. "Though.. i think it'd be a little weird if you didn't look the part, tehe..." The mage's face was wide with a mischievous grin, and Kit got a little worried. "Wh-what do you mean, tehe?"

"In that story, Snow White was woken up by a prince charming, right?" Kit nodded, and then blanched a bit when she realized where Mahou's thoughts were going.

After a few minutes, Kit was back in the room outfitted in a ball gown that resembled an outfit that the digital idol Snow Miku would've worn in 2019. The heels might've been the one thing she wished to trade, though.. but Mahou insisted she look the part of a princess.

Thankfully Mizuki and Yuuma were understanding when it came to the mage's request.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to still her feelings, Kit took a step closer to the prince's bed. Apparently, his bed barely even looked disturbed. Without the blanket on him, Kit realized a silver-blue rose was folded into his unmoving hands. The teen held her hands, and took a step back from the bed. Time for the pep talk that Mahou rehearsed!

After a moment of the internal pep talk, Kit went back to the bed and pulled her hair back into the ribbons that came with the dress. It would ruin the moment, should he wake up, if her hair was in his face. Plus, it'd be embarrassing too.

With her eyes squeezed shut, she leaned in before hesitating. This time it wasn't out of doubt, but rather her just being a little too giddy at the fact that she was doing this. Finishing the gesture.. she placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping prince. She slowly pulled away, shocked at her own reluctance to give the prince some space.

She looked to his hands, and saw the rose twitch. Looking back at his face, she watched his eyes flutter open as the once-slumbering snow prince woke up. "Hm... how long have I been asleep..?" Before Kit could answer their question, one of the castle servants entered the room. The prince and the butler met eyes, and Kit could see the confusion in the prince's conflicting with the sheer surprise and joy in the butler's.

' _I feel like I'm now completely invisible. And given I just kissed my... crush... well.. i'm actually kinda glad no one knows I'm blushing like mad._ '

The butler left the room, and Kit swore she could hear him shouting about the 'miracle' while he was racing to the throne room. Moments later, the King and Queen were there, and their son was more than a bit confused. "Mother? Father? What happened?"

"Kaito.. you had been asleep for five years. The witch who'd poisoned you is already in prison."

"So.. Dvail was right when he warned me about Meiko.."

Kaito's azure, crystal-like eyes trailed from his parents to the person who'd awoken him, and Kit pretty much felt herself seize up for many reasons. "Meiko had told me right after I'd been poisoned that only by the will of my true love I'd be awakened.. could that person be you?"

Kaito's parents left the doorframe to be standing near Kaito's bed, and Mahou teleported into the spot the monarchs were standing in moments before.

"Um..." Kit stuttered, pretty certain that her face was at least three shades of pink. Apparently given of the awkward feeling in the slowly warming room, Kit still stubbornly tried to answer in spite of the fact she couldn't speak due to her own emotions. She eventually gave up, but she noticed that Kaito was laughing a little. "It's fine if you don't have words for it.. the assumption just feels like it isn't misplaced."

So, there now was a certain question that had to be asked. "So.. what kingdom do you hail from?" The prince asked, oblivious to Kit's situation. "She's an Outlander," Mahou chirped. "But she broke the spell, funny enough!" Kaito mimed an 'oh', and looked at the rose he was holding. "Funny how someone who didn't come from a place with magic could break a spell.. though its conditions weren't rooted in arcana." Tonio sighed, and Kaito nodded.

Kit decided to take her phone out to check the time, and she noticed the clock looked like an hour ahead of the time from when she was at the station. "Um.. I don't want to break the mood.. but I have to get going. I was trying to get somewhere before I was summoned, so I'll need to find a way back."

Mahou quickly explained how the Sekai Navi (or Gateway spell, as the mage called it) worked, and Kit left soon after.

Kit sighed, noticing the gown she'd changed into had been replaced with her street clothes from before. "Huh? The clock on my phone said it was an hour later than this... maybe I shouldn't of been in a rush.." Kit slid her phone into her coat pocket, and noticed someone out of the corner of her eye.

'The station was practically deserted due to the winter chill before I used the Navi.. Hold on, could they be...?'

Kit looked over towards the other person on the platform, and found herself recognizing them as Kaito. He seemed to have also been changed into street clothes from the spell, yet it all was neatly hidden beneath a white, gold-threaded coat and matching blue scarf. 

The train arrived before she could overthink the situation, and she then arrived around 30 minutes early to the concert. "Hey, Kit! Can I have a word?" Kit hummed, looking over to see that Kou was trying to get her attention. She decided to follow her brother backstage, and he began looking over a paper. "So, two of the others who were supposed to be singing wound up not being able to come.. so, uh.. can you fill in their place?"

Kit felt a little cold sweat, but agreed to Kou's request. She was just expecting to watch the show, not exactly participate in it. She looked at the sheet, and noticed it was a song called ' _The Snow White Royal Is..._ '. Kit also realized it was a duet, so who would she be performing with?

"So, I just have to perform with Kou's sister?" Clear as a bell, Kit noticed that she could hear Kaito's voice. But shouldn't he be with his parents? The snow prince then came over, and noticed the sheet of lyrics the teen was holding matched his. "Um..." ' _Okay, is it just me, or is all of my hopes and dreams coming true at once? Am I right or am I right?_ '

Soon after the two noticed each other, Kou interrupted their moment of surprise to announce he was going up to the first number. The number at the corner of their sheets read 38, so Kit figured they'd be second to last.

At least she had time to prepare herself to be performing with royalty from another world. Or, she thought. Just after she'd barely gotten a grasp of the lyrics (she was a little too busy being in disbelief), Kaito told her it was time to go onstage. Kit looked nervously over to the prince, and noticed that he was completely calm in spite of the fact that the two of them were about to perform in front of a massive audience. 

"Um.. this might be a little late to ask.. but how are you so calm, Kaito?" Kit mumbled, just barely under the loud EDM of _Last Words_. "Well," Kaito smiled, and he looked over to Kit. "I just imagine the audience is just the one person in the world I care deeply for. Follow my lead, and you'll be fine."

"But... I have the lead—" Kit stuttered, yet she was cut off by one of the stagehands. "Number 38, whoever the subs are gotta get to the platform! Let's go!"

Kaito took Kit's hand, and they both stepped onto the platform to appear on the stage. "Ready?" Kit looked over to her partner, and felt him give a small squeeze of reassurance. "Yeah.. let's sing— together."

The platform went up, and the mics were on. A spotlight shone down, and the song began.

"Mirror, oh mirror on the wall, please stop calling me the cutest in all the land! I can feel thorny stares from the world closing in on me!"

Kaito immediately followed up. "A gilded meal, laden with gold, presented in a disarming way— one bite and a cold smirk was on the presenter's face.."

The crowd cheered and interacted with the song, and Kit hardly even noticed her previous anxiety. In its previous place, there was many feelings.

Perhaps the strongest was of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> Last Words - Vocacircus/Circus-P  
> The Snow White Princess Is.. - Noboru-P
> 
> ~
> 
> By the way, Kou is Kit's genderbend! Yes, I made one for her— and he unsurprisingly would most likely have a relationship with Kaiko (parallels are ridiculously fun to make, apparently.)
> 
> Mahou, on the other hand, kinda originates from Flos Artificialis.


End file.
